This application relates to audio devices, and more particularly, to audio devices such as alarm clocks and radios.
Alarm clocks and clock radios are well known. Such devices allow users to set a wake-up time at which an alarm buzzer is triggered or the radio portion of the clock radio begins to play. However, the types of audio signals that are handled by such devices are limited.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved audio devices such as improved radios and improved clock radios.
It is another object of the present invention to provide audio devices that can handle audio signals other than traditional radio broadcasts.